The present invention relates to an electrostatic copying apparatus which can automatically transfer images onto both sides of a recording paper.
One known copying apparatus of this type has an automatic double side copying mechanism assembled into a main body of the copying apparatus. A problem exists, however that the size of the overall copying apparatus is large; a large area of the apparatus is occupied by the automatic copying mechanism even when double-sided copying is not needed for a long time. Therefore, it is inconvenient to carry or move the copying apparatus.